


Come Away With Me

by beeminionjeran



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: 00Silva prompt firday, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Snow, wintertime depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeminionjeran/pseuds/beeminionjeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James needs a time off and Raoul will ensure that he gets it. aka. being in a relationship with Raoul Silva isn't always easy.<br/>I wrote this for tumblrs 3rd prompt firday and decited to pick up two of the prompts while i was at it. Have some blow job in the snow people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The 23th of January is yet another rainy winter day at London. Clouds hang deep and obscure across the city. Rain has been pouring down for days now and according to the forecast there is no end in sight. Raoul sits in James apartment, brooding, while he watches the city’s skyline trough rain-strained windowpanes. 

This town, this whole country was downright depressing. It only knows one kind of weather. Which is bad weather. 

He checks his watch to see how long he has been sitting here, doing nothing. It's close to 11 am but it might as well be early morning or late afternoon. There is no sun, not even a faint light to tell the difference.

The last sunny day Raoul can remember was back at the end of October. Or had it been September? Memories of a clear, blue sky fade like a dream that trickles through your fingers in the gray of dawn. Now there is nothing left but rain and clouds and fog and even more rain and it starts to drain on him. He doesn’t even feel like working these days though he usually highly enjoys what he's doing.  
His laptop rests on the desk next to him, abandoned and ignored. The only thing he had managed this morning was to boot the computer. Ever since then he has been sitting in front of it, lost in thought.

Raoul sighs deeply and rubs his temples. He presses his fingers firmly against his skull but it doesn't clear his head. It doesn't banish the lethargy that clings to him and weights him down. It makes him like an insect that got trapped in tar to wait for its inevitable death. He wasn’t made for this kind of weather. And neither is James.

His love has been riled up lately without being able to tell the reason why. Raoul knows why. It's such a simple thing. James needs the light. All humans need to see the sun every now and then. The more, the better. First and foremost James needs to be given the chance to relax under a clear sky. 

Raoul knows firsthand that James hasn’t done this for a while now and he partly blames himself for that. 007 and Raoul Silva usually spend some days away from England after James finishes a job at some pleasant place. But Raoul had gotten himself knee deep into work as of late. The project he's working on requires his full attention and access to all of his equipment. Raoul had his important belongings moved from Hashima to London two months after he and James started to fuck. That was about three years ago. By now they are in a fully grown relationship and that's what makes James rushes back to England the moment he finishes a mission. Raoul is aware of the unspoken fact that James heart always pulls him back home. Back to Raoul. Back towards rainy London.

If you asked Raoul he would rather put up his headquarters at any other place of the world but in the end he would always follow James. He just wished the man didn’t feel duty-bound to this miserable island. 

\--- 

This is when Raoul decides to take James away. MI6 would be able to do without him and if they didn’t, well, what did Raoul care? His own work would have to halt for a few days. It could halt. For it wasn't the center of his very existence. Not anymore. Not since _her_ death. Besides, he had gotten nowhere during the past few days anyway. A time off was necessary for him as well as for James. 

He soon makes up his mind to take James to Switzerland. Money can buy privacy in this country, more than in any other places of the world. He always appreciated that attitude for it is an indispensable requirement to the place Raoul Silva would go. After all, he plans on traveling there to relax, not to hurt people.

He decides on the Badrutt's Place. One of the best addresses in St. Moritz. This hotels data bank had been the hardest to break. They secured themselves and their clients well enough to gain Raoul's approval.

It takes a fair amount of extra money to convince the manager to reserve their best apartment for them because it is already taken. Raoul would pay the man well enough for undergoing the unpleasant task of telling some CEO that there had been a mistake and that he and his family could not move into the room they booked a couple of week ago.  
Afterwards he calls his own men and tells them to get the jet ready. Although he doesn't need them all too frequent these days he still has use for them: His jet, his helicopters and his henchmen.  
Sometimes he felt almost sorry for making most of them move to England with him. One day he has to convince James that there are better places to live.

\---

Things only start to get complicated when James comes home that evening.  
When Raoul presents him what he has in mind for them James replies that he cannot go. M had just assigned him for a new job in Minsk. He is to take his flight there the day after tomorrow and probably won't be back before next week. 

“I’m positive they can send some else. Just call them tomorrow and tell them you can't do it. Tell M that you coughed the flu or something.” James snorts at that. “Really Raoul, catching the flu? That’s not how it works and you know that. They want a double 0 for this and there are only me and Gallagher available at the moment. Who would want to send 009? You know the guy. Sometimes I wonder how he is able to hold a gun without accidently shooting himself. I can't let him do it. By no means. Do you remember how he almost got me killed in Madrid last June?” Raoul slams his hand against the living room's wall with a bang. MI6! Why was it always about MI6? “Bugger MI6 and bugger M. You will spend this week with me and if it means that I have to force you. Do I have to remind you that MI6 would not even have you available anymore if I hadn’t been in Madrid back then? I guess these people owe me something. No?”  
James just looks at him, shakes his head and walks out of the room, as if this discussion was over. 

Oh he had no idea. 

\---

James heads toward their dressing room to change into more comfortable clothes. He already regrets to give Raoul such a short shrift.  
Truth was that he'd love some vacation together. Of course he does. But he simply doesn't have the time to go. He certainly cannot hope to convince Raoul to be reasonable about this. It would only lead them into endless discussions about quitting MI6.

James shakes his head at those kind of memories but can't help a small smile. Raoul was such a liar to himself when it came to the MI6 issue. It was almost schizophrenic. He always proclaimed to spite the agency. Some of his 'business' would certainly deserve MI6s attention; on the contrary he regularly helped James on his jobs. Once he even went so far as to gather information on someone else's case when James told him that Q was stuck.  
According to Raoul he just wanted to prove that he can do better than the whole of Q branch. _Yeah right..._

James shrugs off his jacket and is just in the progress of unbuttoning his waistcoat when he takes notice of Raoul following him into the room. It concerns him in no way when Raoul comes up close from behind, yanks his belt out of its loops and uses it to tie his hands behind his back. 

It wasn’t like they haven’t done this before. In this room. A good many times. Raoul definitely enjoys to cuff and ravish him while he's dressed in expensive suits. There seems to be a direct connection between the price of James’ suit and the force of Raoul desire. Needless to say he was dressed better than ever. A dirty grin appears on James face. He spent quite the money on clothing since Raoul Silva stepped into his life.

James grin quickly fades when Raoul begins to drags him back first, out of the room. When James realizes what Raoul is doing he struggles against his retrains but he never gets enough time to put up a fight. The next moment a needle pierces through the soft skin of his neck. It burns like hell. But only for a moment. A numb feeling spreads through him. He barely notices how Raoul catches him to prevent his fall before his world turns black.

\---

Raoul phones his men to pick them up. He looks down at James, who lies unconscious on the floor. Raoul is glad that he deposited doses of Gamma-hydroxybutyric acid, more commonly known as liquid ecstasy, though that doesn’t really describe its effect. At least not at this dosage. 

Injected into the artery it instantly knocked you off for several hours. He stores the drugs for the case that one day, James comes to the conclusion that being in a relationship with a man who was makes his living with cyber crime and all kinds of political and economical espionage for his private advantage is a bad idea. 

It's just one of his many means of escape. Raoul dearly hopes that the day he has to use it on James to make his escape will never come. He never expected to use it on him to take him away for his own good. 

\---

When James wakes up it is late at night. He feels dazed. His head spins while he takes in his surroundings. He's half sitting, half laying inside cozy chair in what looked a hotel apartment. His wrecked brain gathers that they are in St. Moritz. Raoul is nowhere to be seen. James rummages his clothes for his mobile and the radio all the agents wore 24/7 these days to find that he has neither of the items on him. Nausea overwhelms him as he tries to stand. Despite the fact that he just awoke from hours of unconsciousness he aims toward the bedroom. He barely manages to drag himself there before dropping down into the soft cushions in relieve of not having blacked out once more.

\---

A couple of minutes later, Raoul walks into their sleeping room and flings himself down onto the bed with a pleased sigh. He expects James to be back to sleep by now. However, when he runs his hand over James scalp, his eyes flick open and Raoul is greeted by a deadly glare and the venomous threat to get tied to a chair and be left behind while James would fly back to London.

Suggesting to tie Raoul to a chair had become James favorite joke during the past year. However, it would not be the first time that he got angry enough, to not just leave it at mere treats. So Raoul lets him be. To have James fly right back to that god forsaken city was the last thing he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before my winter holidays. Yes, I totaly projected my own wintertime weariness into this. You can label it under writing yourself out of your writers block by writing about it. he he he


	2. Chapter 2

Raoul is affirmed that it was a good idea to come here, soon after he wakes up on the next day. The first thing he notices are the sharp rays of light that flood into the room. His brain and body instantly buzz with approval. 

The second thing he noticed is the empty bed next to him.  
He gets slightly worried that James indeed left him during the night when the door to their bathroom cracks open and a smiling James walks through. 

He's wet and damp from the shower he obviously just took and the only thing he wears is a short towel which hangs rather loose around his hips. Raoul relishes the view and swallows hungrily. His cock quickly registers interest for the sight of a naked, dripping James. He tries to untangle himself from his sheets to get over to James but instead yells in protest as the wet towel hits him square in the face. 

“Don’t you even think about it. It’s beautiful today. Get up already, I want to go outside.” Raoul shoves the offending towel out of this face and curses under his breath as he stares at James naked backside walking out of the bedroom. He wants to go after James, knock him over and take him right there on the floor but decides against it. It was better not to push his luck. Not yet. He was a patient man.  
So he wills his hard on away, gets up and heads over to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

\----

It is a beautiful day indeed. The air is clear and there isn’t a single cloud on the sky. James and Raoul wrap themselves into thick, long coats against the cold before they head off to a long walk through snow covered mountains. 

They follow a narrow path that winds uphill into the nearby mountains.  
It's empty and quiet up here. The only noises are the rustle of clothes, their foots creaking in the snow and their breaths.

When they reach the top of the mountain, they could see for miles. It was one of those rare days of the year when the sun sculptured every detail clear for the eye to see.  
May it be a close by tree branch that poked out under snow covered boughs or the lights which rippled over the river's surface down in the valley. 

While James soaks in their surroundings Raoul has eyes just for him. James looks 10 years younger than he had just yesterday. He's in high spirits and observes his surroundings wide-eyed. If Raoul didn’t know better, he'd think that James never saw snow before.  
After all, it had been a good idea to come here. He hasn't seen James this happy and relaxed for months. The impact of spending just a few hours underneath the sun was amazing.

James radiant eyes seem even more blue then usual under this bright sky. There is a huge difference between looking into them now underneath the overcast skies of London. Raoul faintly wonders if the color of James’ eyes always mirrors the sky above. A small smile plays on James features and Raoul is sure that he isn't even aware of it.

A sharp breeze arises and the freezing air bites into their skin like needles. James reaches for his scarf and pulls it upwards to cover his face. Raoul immediately lifts his hand to pull it back down. 

“Don’t. I want to see that lovely mouth of yours.”

\---

Raoul doesn’t take his hand away then. Instead, his fingers cup James chin and his head is tilted upwards. Raoul's gaze burns into James' and he doesn't feel cold anymore. His mouth opens slightly when Raoul's calloused thumb traces slowly across his lips. It's pleasant to have that finger sweeping over his lips again and again. They had been numb from the cold. Now, blood and life drains back into them.

Raoul seems completely entranced by the sight of his hands on James skin when another breeze comes up and shakes snow off of a nearby tree. Flakes of snow and ice fall to the ground around them and James finds himself mesmerized when Raoul tilts his head skywards while poking his tongue out to catch a flake with it.

When he looks back down at James he's beaming. James can tell that it comes from his hearth and doesn’t think he had ever saw Raoul at peace with himself and the world like this. 

It unravels a knot inside James. He hadn’t even been aware of its presence until it vanishes.  
He had been a tease this morning. Raoul deserved it after kidnapping him but now he would make up for it. If Raoul wants his lips, James would put them to good use.

Want consumes him while he envisions to wrap his mouth around Raoul's dick. This was the one thing he never did before. Something inside him had kept him from going there but now it became an urgent need. 

He licks his lips. He had been at the receiving end often enough. He knows exactly what feels good and drives you mad. As a matter of fact. he owes his best experiences to the man in front of him. Raoul was a real sucker for blow jobs. James snorts at his own bad pun. When Raoul asks him what's so funny James just smiles brightly and shoves him into the snow.

\---

Raoul, who hadn't seen the blow coming, tumbles backwards and lands flat on his back. He looks up and blinks right into the sharp light, unable to see anything, until the shadow of James body shield his view from the sun. 

Mischief, lust and love shine in his Corazon's eyes. His thoughts blur when James' eyes travel south on his body. The look in those eyes turns into something possessive and hungry. Raoul knows this look well.  
Memories of clawing his fingers into sheets and skin while James pounds into him, flash across his mind. His cock twitches.

\---

James swallows slowly when he drops to his knees between Raoul's sprawled legs. He lets his hands travel up his lovers' thighs. Raoul's head falls back into the snow. His eyes snap shut when James hand brush firmly over his crotch. The action pulls a guttural growl off him.

James takes in the sight in front of him. Raoul lies flat on his back and seemingly holds his breath in anticipation. It makes James mouth run dry. His hands are stiff from the cold when he fumbles with Raoul's belt buckle. 

The palm of James hand tingle when he wraps his cold hand around hot, hard flesh. Raoul grits his teeth and hisses at the sensation. James grip lingers unmoving for a moment. He's simply soaking in the heat that radiates off of Raoul. He knows how to do this. He simply has to remember what Raoul would do to him.

\---

James runs his thumb up Raoul's cock. It's a careful movement. It leaves him time to observe his doings. He traces the vein that pulses underneath the soft skin until his finger nudged against the sensitive head.

_Raoul bends down. His tongue laps at the head of James cock and James has to hold back from jerking his hips up into his lovers mouth. He moans when Raoul dips the tip his tongue into the slit to catch first drops of precome._

Raoul tastes salty, slightly musky and all the way glorious. It makes James own cock swell inside his pants. He wraps his lips around the tip of Raoul's cock and moves his mouth downwards in a slow manner that he knows is agonizing.  
He welcomes Raoul deep inside him and drags the moment out while his tongue curls against the underside of his cock. 

James earns a hum of approval when he simply let his tongue roll around Raoul's head, keeping his dick deep inside his mouth all the while. He only stops his treatment when the man underneath him started to writhe.

_Blunt pleasure and a faint pain whirl inside James by the time Raoul draws back. His dick gets cupped into a broad, rough hand while Raoul bows down again. Kisses that alternated between being caressing and forceful start down at his base and slowly trail their way to the tip of his cock. He opens his eyes and feels some messed up form of completion cutting through him when he sees how sincere and longing Raoul's looks while he kisses, licks and bites his way upwards. His throat tightens with lust when his lover nuzzles his face against his pulsing length._

James finally understand that expression on Raoul's face. Holding and caressing him like this feels like holding a piece of his very being in his hands. At his mercy. But also at his care. A hungry growl forms deep inside his chest. Lust overwhelms James as precome drips down the shaft in front of him and he greedily licks at everything he could get. He has to steady Raoul's hips with both his hands when he takes him into his mouth again. 

James nails dig into Raoul's skin while he tried to restrain himself from grinding aimlessly into the air. His own cock is painfully hard by now. He never expected to be turned on this hard by sucking him off. 

James has to calm himself before he can settle into a comfortable rhythm.  
He bobs his head avidly. Deeper inch by inch until he doesn't think he can swallow Raoul any further without choking. Even that thought turns him on. His brain was a dizzy mess. 

Part of him wonders what he's getting himself into when he lets go of Raoul's hips. Whatever it is, James wants it. He carefully rakes his teeth along Raoul cock. Claims the hot flesh as his property by the pain this action inflicts. He wants it. Everything Raoul has to give. For he loves the feeling of Raoul's cock underneath his tongue.

James starts to hum and moan around Raoul. He loses track of who is at who's mercy when Raoul shoves his dick deep inside his mouth.

Curses and sweet nothings fall from Raoul's lips. They are only background noises to the rush if blood in James head. All that seems to matter now is getting Raoul closer to completion.  
“Fuck!” Raoul can't refrain from cursing when James swallows him down his throat for the first time. 

The feeling of Raoul's hot, pulsing cock inside his mouth, against his tongue and down his throat ultimately shuts James brain off. 

_Raoul pupils are blown; turning his eyes into dark, bottomless marbles. Saliva and precome shimmered on his lips. “I want you to fuck my mouth James and do not dare to hold back.” James doesn't hold back when Raoul takes him in again. His body writhed against Raoul's touch as he pounds merciless into the depth above him. His cock aches and release dashes towards him with striding steps now. Soon, flames lick up his spine. The impact hits him like a truck. It shatters his body into burning pieces. He comes and comes into Raoul's mouth who swallow around him until his body eventually stops to spasm._

Raoul's thrusts grow erratic when James lets his hand travel down beyond his balls to press against the sensitive the skin that lies beneath. The cock inside his mouth gives a violent twitch and Raoul arches up as spurs of cum hit the back of James throat.  
James keeps swallowing until he felt lightheaded from the lag of oxygen. He draws his head back and finishes Raoul with a steady strokes. Cum hit him across his lips. He leaves it there for Raoul to see the mess he created.

\---

When Raoul opens his eyes and sees the tousled state James is in a dirty grin spreads across his face. Cum glisters on James lips and Raoul shoots up to capture that mouth with his. James groan wantonly and ruts forward. His hard on presses against Raoul's leg. Raoul quickly frees James member and stoked him firmly. James is already slick with precome and clearly he's very close. Close form just sucking him of. Raoul isn't able to hold his tongue then “I love you James. Don't ever leave me Corazón.” 

James comes when Raoul leaned down to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corazón is spanish for heart. I don't recall who came up with using it as Raoul's nickname for James first but it's a very nice one. Definitely gonna keep using it.  
> Happy (late) Valentine people!


End file.
